Winchester pack
by Molly Wanna be Winchester
Summary: Dean is pack alpha so what happens when he meets a younger Omega that acts more like an Alpha? Can dean handle her? And what about the small fact he falls in love with her? Will she turn him away or accept him and become pack Omega? Will she be able to humble herself or will she run from the fact she's an Omega?


Winchester pack:

Dean was pack alpha after his father died. Sam was an alpha as well, but he took after his mother more then he did john. Dean had a lot of responsibility ,for instance he had to look after the pack, make decisions and hopefully find Sam a mate. Dean was lost in his thoughts when a fellow alpha came running in out of breathe. "Alpha, there is a heard of elk headed this way full speed we need help to drive them away!" Dean nodded as he ran out with the alpha known as benny. Before anyone could make it to the group of small pups about to get trampled, a younger wolf jumped on top of them saving their lives. The elk ran off before they hurt anyone else. Once they left the young wolf didn't move. Dean slowly approached the wolf. Before he could see it's face, it grunted as it tried but failed to stand. Dean caught them before the could fall, realizing this was a female wolf. "Is she ok?" Asked Benny. " I don't know. Go get Pamala!" Benny ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Pamala was the healer/doctor of the pack. Dean slowly walked the injured wolf back to his den. Pamala arrived shortly with everything she needed and Missouri, the midwife. "Alpha see if you can get her to lie down." Dean nodded as he slowly directed the wolf to lay down. The wolf whimpered in pain. "Shh! It's ok no one is going to hurt you" Dean sat down beside her comforting her. "Sweetie, what's your name?" The wolf didn't respond. Pamala looked to Dean for his help he repeated her question. " uh.. skylar sorry I um.. trying to focus on anything at the moment which happens to be your voice." She explained. Dean nodded in understanding . "Alpha, I need to know what she is." "Skylar, what is your rank?" " omega" Her face twisted in pain as Pamala quickly placed her shoulder blade in it's correct spot. "Sorry " she apologized. Skylar began to try and sit up."Alpha!" Missouri yelled out. Dean put his paw on skylars back " lay!" He demanded. Skylar fussed but laid back down. "She'll be ok if she rests." "I'm fine just a bit sore" she said as she once again stood up, this time ignoring Deans commands. She stretched her limbs before heading out of the den. Dean was hot on her heels demanding her to go back in to lay down." No! I have things to do besides you're not my alpha and you have a pack to worry about!" " yes, but you were on my territory there for you should listen to me!" She rolled her eyes as she continued on. Before dean realized where he was a very low growl surprised him." Easy there tiger, he's a friend" the wolf relaxed. "Dean, this is Terra" skylar continued to walk." Sky, I'm worried about jess!" "What about her?" "She is bedding down" "what!?!" "She started about an hour after you left" Skylar groaned at the thought. " I'm glad I decide to get back" Dean looked confuse so Skylar clued him in "Jess is an omega, her mate died trying to protect her, I took her in and later we found out she was pregnant" Dean nodded. Then he thought to himself ' but she's an omega how can she take care of these two?' A young pup ran up."Sky, you're back!!!" She chuckled as the pup jumped on her back. "Alex! Come here it's your nap time" called a older wolf. The pup jumped off and yawned before he ran off for a much needed nap. Dean was amazed at the omegas performance. " how do you keep up after them all?"" I didn't grow up in a pack so I guess I go off of survival skills"Before dean could ask another question a cry was heard from a very small den. Skylar rushed to the source to find a out of breath Jess and to new born pups at her side. Skylar smiled as jess looked up "I'm happy you're back" "me too, congrats Jess they are beautiful" "thanks" Skylar left the new mother to tend to her pups as she began to get tired so she laid down." Shouldn't you be getting back to your " before she could finish a loud howl that meant war was heard. Dean didn't recognize the howl but Skylar did. "Everyone in the den ,now!" They all got up and forced the pups to the back corner with a scarred Jess and the two betas stood in front of her and Skylar and Dean in front of them. A wolf sniffed the air before growling." Boss! There is an alphas smell!" " impossible there never has been before!" A wicked voice rang out. Skylar took a deep breathe. Dean nudged her. She shook her head. "Come on pretty omega we can smell you!" Skylar swallowed dryly trying to think of a plan to get out of here. She then turned to her frieghten group. They were all shaking especially Jess. These nights never ended well. "Skylar,what are we going to do we can't move Jess she just gave birth!"Terra whispered. " I know I'm thinking!" "Skylar leave me and take the pups I trust you to raise them" Jess suggested."No! No one is going to die!" Skylar said hurt at the thought that Jess was ready to give up not trusting her to get them out alive . All the sudden a loud growl was heard and it was impossible to ignore the overwhelming scent of Alpha. "Dean?""Sammy!?!" Dean ran out to find his brother and three other alphas. "Skylar it's safe to come out" Skylar led her group out all but Jess and the pups. "Dean we need to get them out of here quickly" "alright" dean said as he turned expecting to find all of them following, but Skylar didn't budge. " Skylar?" "Dean, we can't move Jess! Therefore I stay!" "You can't they will return and kill you" "wait why can't we move Jess?" Sam asked confused " she just gave birth ten minutes ago" " wait what if she lays on my back?" "That might just work!" Skylar and dean grabbed Jess and put her onto sams back. "Comfy?" Sam asked. "Yeah" Jess answered quietly. "Terra!" Skylar nudged her" yeah" " you wanna quit starring at that alpha?" " no not really" Skylar busted out laughing." Whatcha girls doing back there?" Dean asked." Oh nothing just Terra has the hots for Benny!" " why I Ought to tear you a new one!" Terra yelled as she chased Skylar around the group. They fell on top of Dean and Benny while playfully attacking each other. Skylar giggled out an apology. They settled down as the made it back to the Winchesters territory." Dean I'll take Jess and her pups to my place" Dean nodded." I'm taking Terra to mine" Benny said as he departed. Cas and Keven took the other Betas home and Dean took Skylar to his place for the night."are you ok?" Dean asked the younger omega." Yeah just tired" Dean nodded and laid down on the other side of the den. Dean was awoken by the whimpers of Skylar. It didn't take him long to realize she was having a bad dream. He snuggled down next to her and rested his head on her neck. She fell back into the fitfull sleep. The next morning, Dean was first to awaken from his sleep. He went out and brought back a deer for Skylar to eat." Mmmm smells good!" Skylar yawned as she woke up to the amazing aroma of fresh meat."figured you'd be hungry" Dean answered." You didn't bring the whole thing for just the two of us did you?" " Yes " skylars eyes went wide as she realized he was serious."what?" "I just the girls and I usually would split this""There is plenty of food here so it allows us to eat as much as we want or need" Skylar and Dean are in silence."Thanks...for everything !""But I haven't done anything" "Dean nobody has ever cared for us ever we are use to being ignored.""Yeah well I want you guys to join the pack" Skylar looked at him as if he had grown a second head."No more tough guy, just... stay please!" Dean was afraid that she'd say no."I can't Dean""why not!?!" He was frustrated."I just can't dean."" After all we have done for you the least you could do is stay!" He had used his Alpha voice and Skylar coward into a corner with her tale between her legs as she whimpered. Dean realized he had scarred her. "Skylar, I'm sorry I didn't mean..." before he finished she bolted out the den nearly knocking Benny and Terra over. Terra was furious as she marched up to Dean " What did you do to her!!!""I can explain!" "You better cause I'm going to rip your throat out for hurting her!"" Listen I asked her to stay here and join the pack but she said no and I reacted poorly and used my Alpha voice on her and before I could apologized she bolted!""Wow you are an idiot! You can't just ask a girl like Skylar to join a pack it takes time!!! Thanks to your reaction we may never get her to say yes!"Terra went to leave,but Benny grabbed her arm" where are you going?" " to find Skylar before she gets to far!" She ran out and told the two betas what was going on.Cas was extremely concerned when Jade jumped up and was ready to find Skylar. Keven offered to help but sussie told him to stay. Dean told Benny,Cas,and Kevin they were going to follow close behind. They nodded and set off after the betas. Skylar had begun to get tired of her running so she slowed down as she came upon a creek. She took a refreshing drink of the mountain cold stream water. She mental beat herself up for cowarding in front of the Alpha but sometimes she couldn't control the omega inside her. She sighed as she jumped the creek and walked along the waters side unaware of the eyes watching her. A twig snapped catching her attention. Quickly scanning the area she then realized that maybe this was a bad idea. A Alpha she didn't recognize walked out. She backed up slowly from him not realizing he was cornering her."hey!" Deans voice shouted as he jumped on the Alpha who had just dug his claws into skylars side. He fought the other Alpha until the alpha laid lifeless on the ground. Skylar was in full on tears. She was traumatized by it she didn't even register Dean talking till he picked her up. "Let's go home!" She breathed his calming scent in as he carried her the whole three miles home. Once they arrived an older couple stood outside waiting." Is she ok?"" A little scratch but I think she'll be alright" they nodded as Dean continued to the den. Once he rewatched the den he noticed a slight change in Skylars scent. Realizing what it was he ran after Bobby," hey, Skylars going into heat so I won't be around tomorrow" the older man nodded as he and his mate walked back to their den. Dean ran back to find Skylar withering in a corner. "Alpha!" "I know hang on" He walked over to her. "Sky, can I mate you?" "Yes" Dean felt relief by the fact he didn't have to try and fight the fact he wanted her as his own. He licked her muzzle as she moaned. "Dean, I need you please!" "I know I got you" He slowly entered the omega. He waited for Skylar to adjust. She rolled her hips up into his. He gave her what she needed. He felt his knot growing and as Skylar climaxed he bit her neck sealing their bond.He worked her down from her high before snuggling down. He went to move a little, as Skylar whimpered. "Sorry, sleep now _**My Omega** " Skylar moaned at the thought of being Deans omega. _She got threw her first heat with Deans help. The next morning Skylar woke up to the feeling of eyes on her. "Dean?" He nuzzled her neck. "Yeah?" "Go get Missouri, please" He got up bringing Missouri back. "I think we got pups! I don't feel like normal and I want to throw up last nights dinner" "alright let me take a look" Missouri did a full check up." Well. Congrats you have pups" Dean smiled. " we should go tell the pack" Dean suggested." Yes and you two aren't our only new couples: Sam took Terra as his mate, jade and cas are together, and Kevin has sussie." Skylar was happy. Her group of odd wolfs found a place they belong in. They got ready ,standing infront of the whole pack was intimidating, but with her mate by her side Skylar could do it. "Pack, I have heard of the matings of my brother, cas, and Kevin. I wish to congratulate you all. To add to the happiness, Sky and i are mated and expecting pups in the next few months!" The whole pack cheered. Afterwards Skylar met up with the girls. "So what's it like being pack Omega?" "Umm... well kidda stressful." "Well how many pups are you hoping for?"" Well I don't really know."

Time skip 9 months...

Skylar laid in the den waiting on Dean to return from a hunt. "Benny?" "Yes?" "Can you fetch Missouri, I think it's time" He shot off bringing her back in record time." You ready for your pups to come?" "No not really" "oh? Why not?" "Deans not here!""I'll wait by the stream and when he arrives I'll send him straight here." "Thanks,Benny" he nodded as he left. One hour later Skylar was in a lot of pain. She was in labour and her mate wasn't there! Dean must have felt it threw the bond because he took off from the hunting group. He sent Benny in his place as he raced back to the den. "Sky I'm here!" He said as she looked up. "She's about to deliver. Alpha lay next to her" he laid next to her and whispered words of encouragement. Skylar grew tired quickly. "I can't Dean. It hurts to much!"" Yes you can!" He encouraged. "That's it Skylar! The first pup is here!" The little pup cried for his mom. Skylar pushed again and gave birth to two more pups. "They are healthy and beautiful" "what are we going to name them?" Skylar concentrated as she thought " what about Mason, and Mary , and... John?""ok sweetie" "I love you!" "I love you too" they watched as their pups slept with smiles on their faces.


End file.
